Sparks Fly
by bethompson95
Summary: Basically, I saw a picture on the internet a while ago, and I decided to write a fanfic based on it.   Sorry about all the commas, it's just how I write :P    And thank you to Damask for being awesome :'  x


As Kurt woke up to the ringing sound of his alarm, loud in his ear, he groaned. He glanced at his clock. 5-30 A.M. Sometimes, he really regretted his daily moisturising routine, and it was at times like these when he contemplated going out without putting anything on his face. But as always, he shuddered at the thought. He couldn't bear going to lessons without rubbing his face with as many natural products as possible.  
After lying in bed for a few minutes, thinking about the day ahead, he swung his legs over the side of his bed, grabbed his towel, and went to the shower, where he stood with the warm water cascading down over his head, and sliding down his soft skin. He washed his hair thoroughly, switched off the shower, got out, wrapped his towel around his waist, and walked back to his room, arriving back at the same time as Matron appeared, on her morning wake up call.

"Good to see you're up Kurt." She called, as she walked down the corridor. "It's nice having one less boy to attempt to wake up. It just took me a good ten minutes to wake David up."

Kurt grinned. Although Kurt had only been at Dalton for a few weeks, he had already heard all of the stories about some of the boys here, such as David and his utter reluctance to get up in the mornings.

He walked into his room, and pulled out his uniform, threw the trousers and the shirt on, and started to dry his hair. Half an hour later, there was a knock on his door.

"Kurt?" Blaine's head appeared around the door, looking into the room. "You ready to go to breakfast?" He noticed a sweater on Kurt's bed, and added "It's hot outside today; you won't want your sweater."

"Oh, okay. Yes I'm almost ready," Kurt replied, not looking up from his attempt at tying his tie. "Just let me do this quickly. I've never worked out how to tie these properly. I always use clip on ones. They're so much easier."

"Here," said Blaine, walking into the room. "Let me help you with that. I thought you of all people would be able to do a tie. Okay, done. Now let's go, I'm hungry"

An hour later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting side by side in assembly, pretending to listen to the principal mutter something about an inspection the following week that they had all been told about time after time over the past month. Minutes passed by, and finally it was nearly the principal stopped talking about the inspection, signalling the time for the entire school to start listening once more.

"Now finally," the Principal said, "I have had a discussion with the rest of the staff this morning, and we have decided that, due to the scorching weather, all lessons shall be cancelled for the day, so you can..." But the end of his sentence was not heard, due to four hundred boys roaring with pleasure at the lack of lessons for that day. Immediately they all started calling out to their friends, planning what they would do for the day.

"Silence please," called the principal. "I know you are all pleased at the thought of a day off, but I'm going to warn you now. If there is _any _stupidity, at any point today, lessons will begin again immediately for _everybody_, so don't think you'll get away with doing what you like, because the whole school will suffer." His eyes lingered over the boys with the reputations for doing idiotic things, before he looked away, and carried on. "I would like you to all return to your house common room, where you will all tell the teacher in charge if you are going down to the lake for the day."  
The whole school departed from the hall, all the boys buzzing at what excitement could happen today.

"C'mon Kurt," said Blaine in a hurry. "Let's get back to the common room quickly, get changed, grab some stuff, and go down to the lake. It's really nice on a hot day; we can take a boat out, or go swimming. Please say you'll come with me and the other guys?"

Kurt grinned at Blaine's frantic talking. "Sure, I'll come with you, as long as the others don't mind me being there, because I know they don't really like me yet. But I refuse to get my hair wet. I spent nearly an hour this morning washing it and making it look perfect."

"And it looks amazing. Seriously, I know I spend time on my appearance, but I don't get why you spend so long trying to perfect your already perfect face. You're naturally hot; you don't need to do anything to yourself. Buuut I talked to the guys, and they're starting to like you, and they've told me that they don't mind hanging around with you anymore, just don't tell them I told you that. "

Kurt blushed. "Urm, thanks? I guess. And I won't, I'm just glad they've finally accepted me. I didn't like you having to spend half your time with me, and the other half with them. I felt really bad about it."

"Don't worry; I enjoy spending time with you. Now go get changed, and bring swimming stuff. Just because you're not getting your hair wet, doesn't mean that you're not going in the water. I'll tell Sir where we are going, and I'll come to your room when I'm ready."

So Kurt walked off, half running, half walking. Blaine was being so good to him; he needed to pay him back sometime. Within 5 minutes, Kurt and Blaine were both standing in Kurt's room, in t-shirt and shorts, carrying towels, sunglasses, and – in Kurt's case – a large bottle of sun cream and overly sized hat. When Blaine saw this, he laughed.

"I'm not taking any chances. I can't rock the burned look, and with my skin colour, that can happen easily. I also don't look good with freckles. No-one does."

"Okay Mr 'I don't do freckles,' you ready to go? I told everyone to meet us downstairs, and knowing them, they'll all be getting fed up from waiting for us."  
So, carrying their belongings, they walked out of Kurt's room, ran down the stairs, two at a time, and greeted Wes, David and others in the main hall, before walking out of the front door, all talking loudly with excitement and happiness.

Kurt lay in bed that night, thinking over the day's events. It was boiling in his room, the days heat still lingered in the air. He pulled his covers back, got out of bed, and walked over to his windows. Throwing the curtains back, he pushed open the old, slightly battered windows, hoping that the night air would be cool, but it was not. Sticking his head out of the window, Kurt was struck by the humidity in the air outside. Groaning, he trudged over to the sink in his room, turned the cold tap on, cupped his hands, and splashed his face with the water. He sighed with content as the cool, refreshing water hit his warm, sweating face. He stared into the mirror for a few seconds, hating how the heat made his skin shine, and only looked away when his iPhone vibrated on his bed-side table. As Kurt ambled over to his bed, he wondered who would be texting him at this time of the night, as it was gone midnight. He sank down onto his bed, before picking up his phone, swiftly unlocking it, and opening the text. When he saw who it was from his heart fluttered. Blaine. Just the name made Kurt blush like a teenage girl when she meets the hottest actor on the planet.

"Hey. You awake?" The text read.

"Yes" Kurt replied quickly, "I can't sleep. It's too hot."

A few seconds pause, then, "Good. I've got something to show you."

"Okay. Should I be scared?"

Kurt did not receive a reply within two minutes, and so he lay back down again on his bed, staring pointlessly at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes, there was a soft knock at his bedroom door, and he heard a voice coming through the door.

"Kurt, can I come in?"

"Yes," Kurt answered, wondering what Blaine was doing. The door opened slowly; Blaine trying to be as quiet as possible. He was fully dressed and had a wide grin on his face.

"What are you doing here? And why are you dressed? You are aware that it's gone midnight!"

Blaine just smiled and said quietly, "Like I said, I want to show you something. Now get dressed quickly, and be quiet. We don't want Matron to find us walking around at this time or we'll get murdered."

So Kurt quickly grabbed a few of his clothes - nothing too expensive though, as you could never know what Blaine was planning - patted his hair into place, found some shoes, and walked into the corridor where Blaine was waiting, listening for any movement elsewhere in the dormitories. The coast was clear, so Blaine took Kurt by his hand, and led the way quickly and silently through the school, down the stairs to the main hall, into the kitchens, and out of the back door.

"Seriously Blaine!" Kurt whispered. "Where are we going, and why?"

"I'll tell you when we are away from the school. You can't be sure which teachers are still awake, doing all the marking that they are always complaining about."

And not another word was said as they crept across the small back garden, down the crumbling stone steps, through the small cluster of trees and out onto the large lawn, that was turning brown in the heat. In the near distance the moonlight reflected in the surface of the lake that, earlier that day, was full of boys shouting and laughing as they played in the cool water. Kurt had not seen the lake before today, and he had only seen it when there were boys everywhere, and, in the silence of the night, when only Kurt and Blaine were up, the surface of the lake lay still and eerie.

"Okay," said Blaine as he turned around to face Kurt - his voice now at a normal volume. "I wanted to spend some time with just you, when we wouldn't be disturbed by boys everywhere asking me questions about the next Warbler's meeting, or something, and, with a little bit of brainstorming with Wes and David, we decided that tonight was the perfect time. I'm sorry if this is a little full on, but I really want to get to know you properly. Is that okay with you?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment, taken aback by what he had just heard, before answering, "Yes, that's fine. To be honest with you I really want to spend time to get to know you too, without the rest of the school around. So, what are we going to do know that we are out here?"

Instead of answering, Blaine took Kurt by the hand one more, and led him down towards the lake. Kurt didn't ask Blaine again, but accepted that he was not going to tell him much, and he would just have to wait to find out what they were going to do.

They came to a halt a few metres away from the lake edge, and Blaine dropped Kurt's hand, and said, "Wait here for a second, I'm just going to get something, and I'll be right back."  
And, without giving Kurt a chance to reply, he sped off towards the large hut at the water's edge, which held many items, all of them unknown to Kurt. Blaine disappeared round the side of the hut, and Kurt soon saw him, pulling on something, struggling slightly. He started to walk over to Blaine to give him a hand with whatever he was hauling out of the shadows, but by the time he got there a small rowing boat had appeared by the side of the lake, and Blaine stood beside it, smiling again.

"C'mon. The air on the water will be slightly cooler than it is here, plus I've heard that it's really nice to row at night."

With one last push the boat was floating in the shallows of the lake, and Blaine swiftly leapt over the side of the boat, without touching the water. Kurt took a quick glance behind him at the main building, before following Blaine's actions, joining him in the boat. Once they were both seated, Blaine grabbed the oars, and rowed the boat smoothly and swiftly out into the middle of the lake. Kurt sat back, watching Blaine, admiring his strength and agility. His vest top showed off his strong arms, and Kurt's insides melted a bit as Blaine's muscles flexed as he pulled the oars swiftly through the water.

An hour later, and Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the boat in the middle of the lake in silence. They had discussed many things, and they knew a considerable amount more about each other than they did before. They were both thinking about the other without knowing it, and confused thoughts ran through both of their heads. Neither of them knew how they truly felt about the other, and neither of them wanted to admit their feelings to the other. What had happened to Kurt with Finn put him off telling people what he felt about them, and Blaine knew that Kurt was still messed up over what happened with Karofsky, and was therefore unwilling to say or do anything that might bring back those memories to him, and make it worse again.  
Blaine tilted his head back, and stared up at the starry sky. After a couple of minutes, something caught his eye. A shooting star. His subconscious acknowledged that there was more chance of it being an aeroplane, but his brain let himself believe.

'_It's a sign'_ Blaine thought. '_This is my chance. It's now or never.'_ So, sitting upright again, he looked deep into Kurt's eye and raised his hand to his cheek.

'_Oh. My. God,'_ thought Kurt. _'He's going to kiss me. God, why didn't I brush my teeth before I followed him outside? What if I have something in my teeth? Oh crap, what if my breath smells and I scare him away. What if...'_ But Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of Blaine's lips on his. The kiss was tender, but passionate, better than with Brittany, and definitely better than the rough, angry kiss that Karofsky forced upon him. He followed Blaine's lead. Although he did not know for sure, he was almost certain that Blaine had more experience than he did.

Neither of them knew how long they kissed for, they had both been so absorbed with what was happening, that time meant nothing. For all they knew, the kiss could have lasted seconds, minutes, or hours, for time was irrelevant to them. When their lips finally parted, they looked at each other, and grinned.

"Wow," was all Kurt managed to get out, and Blaine nodded his head in agreement. A few seconds later he added, "That really was something."

"Yes," replied Blaine. "It was. Better than anything I've had before." He bit his lip for a second, and then said "Sorry if I took you by surprise, I wasn't planning on kissing you, because I know that the whole thing with Karofsky messed you up a bit, and I didn't want to make you feel worse, but I couldn't help it. I really like you."

"The feeling's mutual, and I'm glad you did kiss me. To be honest, I wanted to kiss you too. This is going to sound really cheesy, but the moment I met you on the stairs when I was here to spy on you guys, I knew you were the one that I wanted. And then there was everything with Karofsky, but that just made me want to be with you more even though we had only met the day before. I knew that you would be a much better kisser. Oh god, I'm blushing aren't I?"

"Yes, you're bright red, but – you're going to hate me for saying this – you look extremely hot when you blush."

Kurt smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Why," started Blaine, "Do you have to be so perfect? Everything you do just makes me fall harder for you, and soon you are going to be bored of me, but I'm just going to keep on falling for you. I apologise in advance for when that happens."

"Trust me; I don't think that is going to happen any time soon. You're pretty perfect yourself you know."

Blaine checked his watch. 1-45 AM. "Uh. We should probably get back. It's nearly two, and we need to sleep if we plan on staying awake in all our lessons."

With that, he picked up the oars again, and rowed them swiftly back to the shore. When they hit the edge of the lake, Blaine jumped out of the boat, splashed through the water and dragged the small boat onto the land, before helping Kurt out. Together, they grabbed the rope on the end of the boat, and pulled it towards the small boat house, pushing it through the entrance, and shutting the door behind.  
Once more, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, and they silently ran back up to the old, large building, that served as their dormitories. When they reached the back door, Blaine reached out, turned the handle, and swore. It was locked. When Kurt realised this, all the color vanished from his face.

"No." He said, determinedly. "It can't be. It's just jammed. I can't be found outside in the middle of the night, after only being here for a few weeks. It'll look like I'm a bad influence on you, and then I'll be expelled and have to go back to McKinley, where I will live in terror until I can leave school. My dad will hate me. He didn't go on his honeymoon so I could come here, and now I'm going to be expelled, and he will be really disappointed. I may as well just move out. I can't go home. They'll be so angry."

Blaine was laughing. "There's nothing funny about this Blaine." Kurt almost shouted. "I'm going to be _murdered_."

"No, you're not. But you will be if you keep shouting at me. I'll just wake Wes up, and he'll come down and let us in. It'll be fine."

He walked over to the edge of the building, bent down, picked something up, and walked backwards a few steps. "Second storey, 4th dorm along," Blaine muttered. He looked up, counted, took aim, and threw. They both watched as a small rock flew through the air, and sighed in disappointment as it missed the window, landing just below. So Blaine tried again, and missed. Four tries later one hit the window. He kept on throwing, until Wes woke up. A light went on in the room, and seconds later the blinds were drawn back. The window was pushed open, and Wes' face appeared.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Wes said in an angry whisper. "You could wake everyone up. Why aren't you inside anyway?"

"We can't get back in. Someone locked the door whilst we were out, and we're stuck outside. So please, stop questioning us, and come downstairs and let us back in, before we are caught."

They stood in silence for a few moments, waiting, and sighed in relief when they saw Wes' face at the back door, grinning in the moonlight.  
The door creaked open, and Wes said, "Come on. I think I just heard someone moving around on the third floor, so one of the teachers could be awake. I'll go back upstairs; wait a couple of seconds, then follow. Just get back to your rooms _immediately, _and don't get caught. We can't have Kurt in trouble so soon after he joined Dalton, and Blaine, you do _not_ want to be caught walking around with him at night. You'll probably get him into more trouble. I'll make a noise if anyone walks our way, I'm less likely to get in trouble than you two, plus, I'm by myself so I can just make up some excuse. If you hear me make a noise, for God's sake turn around and don't get caught. Okay. I'm off. Follow in a sec."

They watched as Wes crept up the stairs, and when he was at the top, they followed, their hands still clasped together. They heard nothing from Wes, and managed to get to Kurt's room safely.

Kurt was about to go into his room, but paused, turned around and said, "Thanks for tonight, it was great. I'm really glad we got to spend time together." And with that, he leant towards Blaine, gave him a quick kiss, and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He flung his body down onto the bed, pulled the covers over him, and fell asleep straight away, not even bothering to change into his pyjamas.


End file.
